The Night Sky
by Ms. New York
Summary: What does Hawkeye do at night at his lowest point in the war? Find out! May be out of character, but I'll let you decide. My second fic, please R&R!


The Night Sky

Death occurs in everybody's lifetime. Whether it was young or old, it happens. And when this happens, people live with grief. Some people live with this grief for a short time and move on. But for some people, they just can't let go no matter how hard they try.

Especially for a certain young boy by the name of Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce. He is ten, acts his age, has parents and friends nearby who are healthy. Nothing could go wrong. But it does.

One person, which Hawkeye loves very dearly was dying inside and he didn't even know it. It was his mother. His mother, always so happy and bright, turned frail and weak before his eyes. His father cooked breakfast all the time until he told his son that she was gone. She was dead, never coming back. As fathers go, the man told his son that no matter what, she would always be there whenever you need her. All he got to do was look up. Young Hawkeye did this, but deep down it wasn't the same. Deep down, he felt that a part of him was empty and alone.

Even here in Korea, Hawkeye still has that feeling. Sure he is a grown man and his mother has been dead for 20 years, but the feeling never gone away. He never told anyone, not even his own father. Didn't want anyone to be concerned. He had a technique. Whenever he got that feeling, he would walk away from everything. The wounded, the O.R., the people he loved, surgery, and the whole war. He would just walk.

This would mostly happen at night. But there were some times that happens during the day, and he would sneak out. But, Hawkeye enjoyed the night walks better. He won't be bothered with anyone, and he enjoyed it. During this, he would think. He would look up at the sky. Especially tonight. The night sky was beautiful. Hawkeye gazed at the stars, with there mysterious wonder and their majestic form. He loved it. In fact, his mother enjoyed the sky. When she was alive, she would creep out of the house and dance or sit and admired it. Hawkeye would see this, for he would sneak out and spy on his mother like an agent studying her every move. He wouldn't hear much, just her giggles and breathing. But he loved seeing her mother like that. And he missed it.

Tonight, Hawkeye was going to talk to her. It was basically the same as talking to God, right. They were both in heaven, watching--- hopefully. To him it's not crazy, it's normal because he always felt relieved.

"Hi, Mom," Hawkeye started. "This is your little boy reporting for Korea where there is fighting for everyone. It's a beautiful night and I thought of you. I walk through here like a zombie, I need to talk.

"The war goes on and on. It seems like it is never going to end, and I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of the young men who come through here, I'm sick of the endless O.R. shifts, I'm sick of the blood and bodies I have to go through, I'm sick of the deaths here. Each person who dies here is young, never had a future with the girl they loved, talk to there buddies back home. This eats me insides. Because to them, I'm a savior; a hero in their eyes. To them, I'm the only one who can save them. If I don't I fail.

" I don't mean to nag on, Mom. But I don't know who else to turn to. I could try my best friend, B.J. Hunnicut but sometimes his advice comes in one ear and out the other. Don't get me wrong, he's a good man, and I appreciate his help.

"Do you ever miss it here, Mom? Do you miss dancing under the stars? Do you miss being with Dad? Do you listen to me? I hope that all of these answers are yes. But if not I understand. You were in pain down here, and I know you wanted it to go away. The medicines didn't help much and you know how Dad tried. You died in the hospital, with Dad beside you. It still eats him inside that he could not help you.

"When I was old enough, I found out how you died. It was cancer. Such a deadly disease that had to talk your life. It just spread inside you, and would be stubborn not to go away. I could never picture how much pain you were in.

" I better go make an attempt to get some sleep back in the Swamp. If you were listening, thank you. Get the good word for me, hopefully someday there will be peace. I miss you, Mom and I love you. Until again, goodnight."

As he walked back to the Swamp, there was a gentle breeze that got Hawkeye's attention. He turned around back to the field. He saw a figure. A woman it looked like. He figured it out. It was his mother, enjoying the night sky in the heart of Korea, listening to her son. Her only son. She was twirling around and saw his watch. She waved to him. Hawkeye, hesitant to what to do waved back. He stayed for another moment watching his mother's figure dance, hoping that he will memorized this moment. Then, he turned back.

Seeing this, Hawkeye found out that here in Korea where inhumanity is, there is still hope. When the goings get tough, he now knows that his mother will never forsaken him and never had. Hawkeye found out that his mother was always listening to him and this gave him confidence.

As for his mother, she danced the night away. And when the night turns into day, she disappears, with the stars.

A/N: My second story. Please R&R!! As always, I do not own HawkeyeL and never will. No profit is being made. I hope you enjoyedJ!


End file.
